


he is Slut

by screamuu



Series: papa and ed [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: :), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamuu/pseuds/screamuu
Summary: he drinsk piss





	he is Slut

hohenheim came home one day to see ed on the coutch, fucugking anotehr boy. papa was shock  
  
this is what thsi luittle slut does when im noot arfound?? hUH?!  
  
ed saw him and saaid, "its not what you think papa! no! faTEHR!". but it was too late, papa threw the other boy outside and pushed ed to hsi knees. "yOU DO tHIS WHEN IM NTO HERE?? HUH??" he said. he puleld down his pants in one swift moment, and out came his thck juice. "heh. you know what happens to bad boys dont you?" edwartd screamed, "pAPA PLeaSE PAPA NO!!".  
  
fater pushed edward to the ground and gave him that juciy piss. he saw edward crying and said, "you think i havenyt seen you pound those small bois? hUH?? your tiny micropensi is useless!". he saw edward's micropeen standing up and said "wHORE, LET ME CUT YOUR DICK OFF". edward screamed,"nO PAPA NOO".  
  
but it was too late

**Author's Note:**

> ed didnt need a dick for heohenhim to stick his dingaling in him :)


End file.
